


don’t u ever stop

by thunderylee



Category: Big Bang (Band)
Genre: Canon Universe, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-10-16
Updated: 2009-10-16
Packaged: 2019-01-31 06:01:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 877
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12675849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thunderylee/pseuds/thunderylee
Summary: GD and Daesung in a car with a KAT-TUN CD of your choice





	don’t u ever stop

**Author's Note:**

> reposted from agck.

“What’s ‘lovejuice’?” Daesung asks from the passenger seat, tilting his head in serious thought as he considers his options.

Lounging back in the driver’s seat, Jiyong is doing the same thing. The difference is that while Jiyong already knows the answer, his decision revolves around _how_ to answer him.

The choice is made for him by his own subconscious as he pulls over to the side of the abandoned road and throws the car in park. It’s the middle of the day, but if he’s lucky the windows will be fogged up before anyone passes by.

“Hyung?” Daesung inquires innocently, turning to him with a curious face. “Is there something wrong with the car?”

In response, Jiyong leans across the console and kisses him. It’s a credit to Daesung’s lack of reaction time that the younger doesn’t pull away, just sits there in some kind of frozen shock as Jiyong gently slides his hand up Daesung’s jaw and pries his lips open with his tongue.

It almost comes as a surprise when Daesung finally responds, an experimental flick of his tongue against Jiyong’s and it makes him lose his mind a little, knowing nothing but Daesung’s taste, the hot breath on his cheek, and the high, raspy voice of that slutty Japanese idol whom Seungri was hard for while they over there.

_Let me taste the sweet lovejuice_ , Jiyong’s mind processes, and it makes him kiss Daesung harder. He thinks about ending it soon, pulling back with a cool face and saying, “ _that’s_ what lovejuice is” like a good, educational leader, but the bass keeps thumping in his ears and through his veins and all he can do is keep going, fingers curling in the hair behind Daesung’s ears and tightening when he feels a tentative touch to his shoulder.

He feels a pull and follows it without thought or apprehension, belatedly realizes he’s now in the passenger seat along with Daesung, who clearly has more foresight than him and has turned the lever to put the seat all the way back. Jiyong settles neatly on top of him, almost perfectly, a faint groan muffled by Daesung’s tongue as he falls between Daesung’s legs and rubs against a growing arousal with his own.

He thinks about blaming it on the guy’s voice, which just drips with _sex_ and all things related, but really it’s Daesung who’s encouraging him from below with each teasing lick and slow body roll up against him.

The song ends and the next one starts, a fast, _angry_ beat that knocks up the tempo of their whatever-this-is considerably. He feels Daesung’s unabashed moan against his tongue as Jiyong rocks harder, hips jerking forward like he’s actually thrusting _inside_ someone, maybe he’s thinking about it as his breaths come out in harsh puffs and it becomes a struggle to keep kissing.

But they manage, somehow, and Jiyong thinks it’s mostly due to the way Daesung’s eager tongue continues to coil around his as well as his body. Arms and legs wrapped around Jiyong, holding him in place as the sensations threaten to overwhelm them both. Jiyong has done a lot of things with both girls and boys but never something like _this_ , with all of their clothes still on and no rush to do anything more than increase the friction between them.

_I’d eat you~_ and Jiyong almost laughs at the irony, wonders what prompted the producers to put these two songs together if _not_ for the obvious reason. He finally tears his mouth away from Daesung’s and buries it in his neck, pressing his lips along the skin that smells vaguely of Seunghyun’s cologne, which only screws with his head a little bit as he nips enough to gauge the other’s reaction.

Daesung has a beautiful singing voice, but it sounds even better when he’s moaning _for him_ and Jiyong keeps it up, using his teeth along Daesung’s collarbone and throat to keep hearing those noises that encourage him to move even faster than the music. He breaks out into a sweat as he gets close, feels none of the usual anxiety that prefaces his orgasm except the uninhibited desire to _come_ , a tiny groan escaping with each breath as his hands squeeze Daesung’s shoulders for some kind of purchase.

He makes it until Daesung lets go, the unnatural feeling of a cock twitching against his inevitably setting him off, along with the melodic string of incoherence that sounds from Daesung’s lungs as his body spasms uncontrollably beneath him. Jiyong comes so hard that he blacks out, just for a second, the slow build-up to the title track bringing him back to the reality where he’s a deadweight on top of Daesung and his pants are uncomfortable.

He must be making a face, because Daesung is shaking with silent laughter and patting Jiyong on the back. “I get it now,” he says in a light, deflated voice, like he’s sighing through his words.

_Don’t you ever stop_ , and this time Jiyong rolls his eyes. He makes a mental note to keep his maknae away from these Japanese guys, because clearly they only have one thing on their mind.

Even if he was the one who gave Jiyong the CD single to begin with.


End file.
